A driver and passengers may need a place to hold drinks in a vehicle. To save space and for the convenient use, a holder has been designed to be integrated with an air register to accommodate customers' need to store drinks and other small items within reach. For example, DE202014009538 discloses a holder integrated with an air vent. The holder includes an extendable member movable to a housing of the air vent and a retaining member pivotably connected to a top portion and a bottom portion of the extendable member, respectively. The retaining member acts as a frame of the air vent when the extendable member is at an extracted position. At an extended portion, a bottom portion of the retaining member is released from the bottom portion of the extendable member and an upper portion of the retaining member is pivoted away from the top portion of the extendable member, and thus a recess at a front of the bottom portion of the extendable member and the retaining member form a space for a cup or a small item.
However, the inventors have recognized some issues with the holder disclosed in DE202014009538. For example, the drink in a cup may be spilled because the cup resides on the slanted recess of the holder. Further, the holder may not be suitable for some air vents whose dimensions cannot allow the holder to have an appropriate retaining space for the cup or a beverage container. Thus, there exists a need for a simple object holder integrated with an air vent or an air register.